CARTOON NETWORK HIGH SCHOOL
by xjapan
Summary: Imaginen a varios personajes de cartoon network en una escuela todo puede pasar siquieren saber que pasa entren y leean hhabrá de todo humor romance en fin pesimmo resumen pero denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

CARTOON NETWORK HIGTH SCHOOL

CAPITULO UNO

DE REGRESO A CLASES

Nuestra historia comienza en un lugar de la ciudad de Endsville donde los hermanos Raper aun duermen tranquilamente o al menos eso hacia Minie hasta que sono su despertador

Muñeca-Minimandy eres una calamidad apaga el despertador una verdadera supperheroina jamas duerme dormir es para los deviles las almoadas son para los tontos ve y triunfa

Minie -aqui voy (lucha con el dspertador) uno dos tres yupi gane

Mandy -Minie cariño sera mejor que te alistes no quiero que llegues tarde como el año pasado(NA en este fic mandy es buena y cariñosa con sus hijos y su marido pero conlos demas es la misma de siempre)

Minie en un momento bajo madre (y dicho y hecho en un momento se alista y baja a desayunar)

Mandy-espero que esten listos chicos

Jr -claro mama yo siempre estoy listo

Puro hueso bien pues eso lo espero ver en sus calificaciones este año

Minie descuida padre no te desepcionaremos

Puro hueso esa es mi niña

Mas tarde

Jeft (saliendo del bote de basura) hola primos tiempo sin verlos

Minie hay primo ya te hemos dicho que no te metas en el bote de basura debo irme o llegare tarde a clases

En el camino se encuentra con Kuki Sanban y Blossom Utonio sus mejores amigas desde el kinder kuki la saluda amablemente pero Blossom no tanto

Blossom -¿y tu donde estabas? sabes que no debemos llegar tarde si no fuera porque tengo tan presente el valor de la amistad si no fuera porque somos las tres mosquteras ya hubiera subido al autobus desde hace mucho hoy es nuestro primer dia de clasesy me niego a cargar un estigma de impuntualidad ahora suban de inmediato

Pero justo cuando termino de hablar el bus se habia ido asi que sefueron corriendo a la escuela de pura suerte lograron entrar

Kuki -fui esa si que estuvo cerca

Mnie-no para mi me enccanta el peligro efrentarlo simpre y vencerlo de un solo golpe(choca con alguien) ay mama

Director Picapiedra -cuidado esta es mi escuela y no es cualquier escuela ES LA MAS PRESTIGIOSA ESCUELA SECUNDARIA y como se lo dije a Cometin Sonico en la generacion pasada tres faltas y vas para fuera esta es solo la primera ahora a clases linda

Pronto comenzo la primera clase esta era la clase de teatro y era impartida por el profesor Cucho Arvisu el venia de Mexico de Yucatan para ser exactos por eso hablaba tan gracioso

Maestro Cucho bien niños quiero que se presenten por orden de lista (se presentan todos ) muy bien hoy estudiaremos el origen del arte dramatico ...

Minie oye esa es mi comida

Lee asi pues ahora esta en mi boca (la empuja y tropiesa con el profe)

Maestro Cucho -ya empezamos con problemas bochita mala conducta a la oficina del director ahora

Mas tarde en la oficina del director

Director Picapiedra EL SIGUIENTE (entra un chico felino azul y por minutos no se escucha nada solo un largo sermon por parte del director hasta que el chico sale de la oficina) EL SIGUIENTE (entra minie temblando) me recuerdas a un amigo mio que hizo lo mismo que tu cuando tenia tu edad cuando la maestra termino con el no obtubo su carta de buena conducta jaja ahora es vendedor de seguros te lo advierto niña esto ya no es la primaria toma(le da un libro)

Minie el reglamento de la escuela Hanna Barbera

Director picapiedra este regalmento es la base de nuestra amada escuela todos y cada uno de ustedes debe seguir el reglamento al pie de la letra y ¿sabes porque?

Minie porque si no usted lo castiga duro

Director Picapiedra si estudialo recuerda que sin estudios no tendras un buen futuro ah otra cosa esta es tu segunda falta si te cacho infringiendo el reglamento una vez mas tendras muy serios inconvenientes ¿QUEDO CLARO?

Minie si usted sr director no hay problema

Mas tarde en clase

Minie amm Lee estas sentada en mi lugar

Lee si y estoy muy comoda

Mnie pero ese es mi lugar

Lee asi pues por tu tono de voz diria que me estas desafiando

Chicos pelea pelea pelea

Pronto Minie comienza a escuchar voces en su cabeza que la hacen mas bolas de lo que ya esta

Muñeca-eres una calamidad

Blossom¿estas bien Minie?

Director-tres faltas y sera tu fin

Puro hueso-mi niña es valiente mi niña es inteligente

Muñeca una calamidad

Director honor sobre todo lo demas

Lee -mi trasero en tu lugar mi trasero en tu lugar

Director sera tu fin tu fin

Jeft nada mejor para decir te amo que unas flores

Para cuando la chica reacciona se encuentra lista para defenderse y el enfrentamiento termina ganandolo dejando a la peliroja completamente humillada y con pastel en la cara

Doble D-Sarra ¿acostumbrras a burrlarte de los brrabucones de esa forrma?

Sara am si asi es bombon merecido se lo tienen

Mientras todos celebran Minie ve al director

Minie director amm puedo explicarlo no no puedo la verdad es que queria defender el honor de mi familia el honor de mi comida el honor de mi lugar porque tengo la meta de ser una super heroina al igual que mi padre (pobre niña ingenua) y no pienso rendirme y tambien fue porque escuche voces que me ordenaron hacerlo

Director SOLO TENGO UNA COSA QUE DECIR bien hecho Minie estoy orgulloso de ti esto limpia total mente tu historial Y MANTENLO ASI (se va)

Kuki minie ¿celebramos con donas?

Minie si gracias Kuki amm por cierto de donde las sacaste

Kuki las tome prestadas por ahi

Director¿DONDE ESTAN MIS DONAS?

Fin del capitulo uno

Hola esta vez quise escribir algo diferente despues de leer grim tales minimady se me hizo una chica interesante pero no me agrado esa bipolaridad asi que al escribor este mi primer crossover de todos los cartoons originales tambien quise incluirla a ella y a todoss los personajes de otra manera espero les haya gustado cada semana un capitulo diferente y un personaje diferente hasta la proxima


	2. Chapter 2

CARTOON NETWORK HIGH SCHOOL

CAPITULO DOS

LOS MARIACHIS DE BLOSSOM

Era un dia comun y corriente en la cuidad de Saltadilla bueno lo normal para esta cuidad era ser atacada por mounstruos y claro tambien era ser protegida por las hermanas Utonio Blossom Bubles yButercup las tres eran super heroinas practicamente invensibles y justo por ello el sr alcalde decidio recompensarlas con algo muy especial su propio mariachi todo iba bien hasta que

Blossom y bien chicas ¿que dicen?

Minie y ¿dices que ese marichi canta canciones solo de ti?

Blossom -si ¿no es genial?

Kuki-si tu lo dices

Mariachi(cantando) mi trabajo es cantarte por ser la mejor y jamas habra nadie mas

mas tarde en un restaurante

Mariachi blossom es la mejor nadie lo puede negar(llevaban mas de dos horas con el mismo sonsonete hasta que la gente se harto y se fue)

sra Gonzales-oiga ya fue sufuciente

Memo-estan espantando a los clientes

Tomy -¿no pueden cantar de otra cosa como las donas?

Mariachi-claro que si pequeño (empiesa la cancion) las donas tienen un hoyo en el centro,pero Blossom es perfecta (ya hartos sacan a Blossom y a sus amigas con todo y mariachi del restaurante)

Minnie ash jamas me habia sentido tan humillada en toda mi vida

Blossom -lo lamento nunca imagine esto pasaria(justo en ese momento varias chicas mayores que ellas estaban pasando )

Mariachi-oigan tontas si quieren una pelea blossom las vencera

Total que aquellas chicas furiosas las golpearn y al final no solo fue eso si no que tambien provocaron que Blossom no pudiera ni si quiera dormir porque los veia hasta en la sopa hasta que a la mañana siguiente paso algo que hizo que perdiera la poca paciencia que aun le quedaba

En la escuela

Mariachi Blossom ya ha llegado Blossom ya esta aqui pero ha llegado veinte minutos despues

Blossom ¿QUE 20 MINUTOS TARDE?

Kuki ¿que vamos a hacer?

Minie la unica forma de llegar a la clase del maestro hook es pasando por la oficina del director pero sin nada de ruido(todo iba bien hasta que el mariachi comenzo a cantar )

Director Picapiedra -USTEDES JUNTO CON EL MARIACHI LLEGAN TARDE CASTIGADAS

Mas tarde el mariachi no deja de cantat haciendo que el director perdiera la paciencia

Director picapiedra SILENCIO CASTOGADAS(el mariachi sigue cantando)

Minie ay jamás habia estado castigada antes mi madre va a castigarme hasta los veinte YA BASTA DE MUSICA ¿QUIEREN?

Director DOS SEMANAS MAS DE CASTIGO(siguen cantando) CUATRO SEMANAS(no se callan) CUATRO MESES EL RESTO DEL AÑO

Blossom YA BASTA PENSE QUE TENERLOS SERIA GENIAL PERO USTEDES HICIERON QUE ME GOLPIARAN QUE ME HECHARAN DEL RESTAURSNTE Y QUE MECASTIGARAN TODO EL AÑO no es mala onda pero YA FUE SUFICIENTE

Mariachi no es por perjudicarte pero mi trabajo es cantarte pero dejare de hacerlo si tu nos vences

Blossom bueno

Al final claro con ayuda de sus amigas los vencieron ellos decidieron recompensarlas con una flamenca pero practicamente salio igual

Director SILENCIO CASTIGADAS

Fin del capitulo dos

hola lamento mucho el retraso he aqui rl capitulo dos espero les haya gustado en el proxmo capitullo Minie y sus amigas la haran de cupidos ¿como les ira? lo sabremos en el capitulo tres hasta la proxima


	3. Chapter 3

CARTOON NETWORK HIGH SCHOOL

CAPITULO TRES HACIENDOLA DE CUPIDO

Habia llegado el dia de san valentin y como era costumbre en la secundaria hanna barbera los chicos que tuvieran un amor tenian que dejar un chocolate en el lugar de la chica que les gustara pero ese dia seria un san valentin muy especial pues habian encontrado un chocolate en el lugar de la chica que menos esperaban

Minie- increible un chocolate en la banca de Mike

Kuki -¿quien se lo habra dejado?

Minie -no lo se

En ese momento comienza la primera clase todos llegan a ocupar sus lugares y claro las preguntas no tardan en llegar el problema era que ni la misma Mike sabia quien le habia dejado el chocolate en su banca asi que Minie y sus amigas estaban decidas a ayudarla a saber quien era el chico que le dejo el chocolate

Minie bien niñas ya saben lo que hay que hacer

Blossom Minie ¿estas segura de que va a funcionar?

Minie ovbio lo bueno es que mi hermano se ofrecio a ayudarnos

Jr -yo no me ofreci acuerdate que me amenasaste con decirle a Laura que yo soy soy su admirador secreto si no te ayudaba

Minie como sea el chiste es que nos vas a ayudar ahora ve y distrae al director mientras nosotrass vamos por la camara de seguridad

Total que mientras Jr distraia al director Picapiedra las chicas irian por la camara de seguridad una vez encontrada la informacion se dieron cuenta quien habia sido el responsable se trataba de un chico castaño un poco mas joven que ellas y de baja estatura al cual nadie conocia

Blosom bueno ¿alguien sabe quien es este tipo?

Minie no yo nunca lo habia visto antes

Kuki yo tampoco pero creo que mi amiga Abby si lo conoce

Eddy AGUAS AGUAS AHI VIENE EL KILOMETRO PARADO( refiriendose al maestro Cucho) AHI VIENE (todos se sientan en sus lugares) jajajaja me los vacile ( vuelve a vigilar la puerta)

Minie ash Eddy no vuelvas a hacer eso

Eddy que delicada AHORA SI AHORA SI ahora si me los volvi a vacilar (vuelve a vigilar) HIJOLE AHORA SI AHI VIENE AGUAS(nadie le cree hasta que ven al maestro entrar por la puerta)

Kuki Miguel sientate ahi viene el profe deberias portarte bien ya vez que es bien buena gente

Miguel ¿buena gente el kilometro parado? si fuera buena gente no me hubiera tronado el bimestre pasado (el maestro esta detras de el)

Maestro Cucho sr Uno a su lugar por lo visto no puedo llegar cinco minutos tarde porque convierten el salon en una olla de grillos bien vamos a comenzar esta semana se juntaran por equipos para representar una obra teatral (todos ponen cara de fuchi) NO LES ESTOY PREGUNTANDO ahora voy a asignar los equipos y las obras

Los equipos quedaron asi Minie Otto y Blossom harian Romeo y Julieta Gumball y Mordecai don quijote Dexter Lazlo yEdduard los tres mosqueteros y por ultimo Kuki y Miguel la bella durmiente la clase a Minie se le hacia eterna pues queria saber ya como hacer para hacerla de cupido

Minie ay por fin termino vamos a ver a tu amiga para que nos diga todo sobre ese chico

Kuki oki doki

Mas tarde

Abby de modo que uno de mis compañeros le dejo a una de sus compañeras un chocolate y quieren saber quien es

Kuki amm si no es que seamos chismosas

Abby no que va

Kuki es que queremos ayudar a nuestra amiga

Abby esta bien es un estudiante de intercambio se queda en la casa de huespedes de Muriel se llama Og

Blosom que nombrecito

Abby es que viene de una isla que quien sabe donde esta

Mas tarde

Dexter ¿estan seguras de esto?

Blossom pero claro una platica de hombre a hombre le ayudara a acercarse a Mike

Miguel esta bien pero no va a ser facil

Ya con Og

Miguel oye ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Og am si claro

Dexter bueno seremos breves veras el dia de ayer notamos que le dejaste un chocolate a una de nuestras chicas(notan que el chico se sonroja)

Miguel tranquilo mi chavo no tiene nada de malo

Otto ¿porque no se lo dices?

Og pero

Otto haz el intento a lo mejor y te corresponde

Pero cuando lograron convencerlo se dan cuenta de que la chica que le atraia no era Mike si no Kuki pero al dejarle el chocolate se equivoco pues Kuki se sentaba muy cerca de ella y ese no era el unico problema porque Miguel tambien estaba interesado en la japonesa

Fin del capitulo tres

Hola lamento el retraso estavez me quede sin ideas ojo esto no se queda asi en el siguiente Minie intentara resolver este mal entendido ¿lo lograra? hasta el siguiente capitulo


End file.
